Le temps des cerises
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Le bonheur selon Shibuya Yuuri. FLUFF ATTACK ! oneshot


**Le temps des cerises**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy (membre du Wolfram Support Action Club : adhérez !  
Couple : YuuWolf !  
Genre : pointless ! Fluff exponentiel ! Ne lisez pas sans insuline à portée de main !  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : Oh caaaan't you seee, they belong to meeeee… comment ça, non ?

Note : ¤pleure¤ j'ai fini les cerises… j'en veux encore ! ToT

¤¤¤

Le ciel bleu, une légère brise, un arbre contre lequel s'appuyer, et tout un panier de cerises… C'était la définition du bonheur. Yuuri, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, recracha le noyau qu'il suçotait. Il lui atterrit presque dessus, mais, pas découragé, Yuuri reprit une cerise. Le tout premier noyau lui était retombé dans le col donc il jugeait que c'était un progrès.

− Yuuri !

Le brun soupira et regarda les quelques nuages blancs qui passaient dans le ciel d'un air mélancolique. C'était trop beau pour durer…

− Yuuri !

Wolfram devait avoir un radar, parce qu'il contourna le bon buisson et en quelques pas était près du brun.

− Yuuri, on te cherche partout, espèce de mauviette ! Gunther a… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

− Je mange des cerises, répondit Yuuri qui n'avait pas l'intention de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau avec des tonnes de papiers en retard à signer.

Wolfram prit un air décontenancé.

− Ce fruit rouge, là ? Tu appelles ça comment ? Ce… rise ?

Yuuri leva les yeux vers lui, sous le choc.

− Vous n'avez pas de cerise ici ?

− Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, répondit Wolfram d'un ton hautain.

Yuuri le dévisagea avec un émerveillement plein de pitié.

− Tu n'as jamais mangé de cerise… Assieds-toi.

− Pardon ?

­− Assieds-toi là, à côté de moi.

D'un air un peu hésitant, le blond s'exécuta. Yuuri plaça le panier entre eux ; il chercha un peu dedans, choisit une cerise bien rouge et la tendit à Wolfram.

− Tiens, goûte ! Et fais attention au noyau au milieu, on l'avale facilement…

Wolfram, méfiant, prit quand même le fruit. Il le tourna un peu pour le regarder avant de mordre dedans avec précaution.

− Attention ! fit Yuuri.

Le jus rouge sombre dégoulina largement sur les doigts et le menton de Wolfram qui sursauta, termina le reste de la cerise et s'essuya rapidement de la main avant de la lécher. Yuuri trouva les geste curieusement dérangeant et se détourna nerveusement.

− C'est bon ! s'exclama Wolfram avec surprise.

− Evidemment que c'est bon ! Prends en d'autres, si tu veux…

Wolfram déposa délicatement le premier noyau dans sa main avant de le mettre par terre à côté de lui. Yuuri sourit intérieurement, s'imaginant sans problème l'indignation du blond s'il lui proposait un concours de cracher de noyau.

Wolfram, ayant complètement oublié la raison de sa venue, piocha une autre cerise dans le panier, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la mettre dans sa bouche, Yuuri l'arrêta précipitamment :

− Attends, attends ! On a oublié quelque chose d'important !

Il fourragea dans le panier avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et exhiba fièrement deux paires de cerises.

− Il faut que tu te les accroches aux oreilles, déclara-t-il.

Wolfram fixa les fruits, puis Yuuri.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

− C'est important, insista le brun en croisant mentalement les doigts. C'est une coutume qu'il faut respecter ! Allez, fais-moi plaisir…

Wolfram se décida alors.

− D'accord, si c'est si important…

Yuuri lâcha un cri de victoire intérieur et se pencha vers le blond pour accrocher les cerises à ses oreilles. Une rougeur qui rivalisait avec celle des fruits apparut sur les joues de Wolfram. C'était vrai que leurs visages étaient très proches, et les lèvres de Wolfram, colorées par le jus des cerises, étaient dangereusement attirantes. Elles avaient sûrement le même goût, pensa Yuuri avant de se reprendre et de finir sa tâche, les mèches blondes lui chatouillant les doigts.

− Voilà, fit-il en se rasseyant.

Le sourire lui vint naturellement aux lèvres face au tableau. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts de Wolfram s'alliaient très joliment aux rouge des fruits qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Si Yuuri était juillet, alors Wolfram était l'incarnation du mois de juin.

− Pourquoi tu n'en as pas, toi ? demanda le blond en touchant ses boucles d'oreilles improvisées.

_Parce que sur moi ça aurait l'air ridicule, mais que sur toi c'est adorable ?_

− Parce que c'est moi qui les ai cueillies, répondit Yuuri tranquillement.

Wolfram lui lança un regard pas très convaincu mais n'insista pas. Il s'installa confortablement contre l'arbre et mangea sa cerise avec enthousiasme. Yuuri le regarda faire avant de sourire de nouveau et de s'y remettre à son tour.

_¤¤¤_

Appuyé contre Yuuri lui-même appuyé contre l'arbre, Wolfram venait juste de déposer le noyau dans sa main quand il sentit le visage du brun se rapprocher de sa nuque.

− Yuuri ?

− Ne bouge pas, déclara Yuuri, et sur ce, il mordit dans l'une des cerises qui pendaient aux oreilles de Wolfram.

− Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jus dégoulina dans le cou du blond qui poussa un petit cri, et un autre encore lorsque Yuuri, en ayant terminé avec la cerise, se mit à le lécher consciencieusement.

− Yuuri…! protesta faiblement Wolfram en s'agitant un peu. Tu me chatouilles !

Yuuri sourit mais continua sa tâche joyeusement. Lorsqu'il jugea le cou de Wolfram propre, il posa le menton sur l'épaule du blond qui avait fermé les yeux et entrelaça leurs doigts collants de sucre.

− Tu te souviens la première fois que je t'ai fait goûter des cerises ? demanda Yuuri.

− Mmh. Tu avais encore laissé Gunther en plan. Mauviette et paresseux.

− Je ne suis pas une mauviette, répliqua Yuuri avant d'ajouter d'un ton sérieux : Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis, tu sais.

− A propos de quoi ?

En réponse, Yuuri bougea très légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser les lèvres au goût de cerise.

Le ciel bleu, une légère brise, un arbre contre lequel s'appuyer, et tout un panier de cerises… C'était la définition du bonheur.

Yuuri était heureux de le partager avec Wolfram.

Fin.

Je veux un Wolf avec des cerises accrochés aux oreilles ! Je veux je veux je veuuuux ! ¤Jette un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à la potentielle assemblée dessinatrice

Oh, et le premier qui me demande comment Yuuri a rapporté les cerises me fera une dissertation sur le sujet : "Réincarnation et Schizophrénie dans KKM". :)


End file.
